


Don't Fear the Reaper

by semaphoredrivethru



Series: Drabbles and Flash Fiction [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Flash Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-10
Updated: 2004-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru





	Don't Fear the Reaper

Harry stood in front of Snape’s door, his hand fisted in his robes instead of lifted to knock. He wasn’t really sure why he was there, only that somehow he knew that Snape would understand what his friends couldn’t.  


“Hello, Professor,” Harry muttered. “What’s new?”  


He shook his head; that wouldn’t do. “So, Snape, ever been scared shitless?” That was even worse. Harry sighed, and dropped his shoulders. This was a dumb idea worthy of being filed with his other Dumb Ideas. He turned to leave just as the professor came round the corner.  


“Yes? What do you want?”  


“I don’t suppose to be normal and not scared is an option?” Harry countered, then clapped his hand over his mouth. “Oh, God, did I just say that?”  


“Death is inevitable; don’t fear it.” Then Snape breezed past Harry, and into his office.  


“Gee, thanks,” Harry said to the closed door.  



End file.
